User talk:Srs Beans
Welcome to the wiki. And you DO know there are more than Minor runes right? That build says use a Superior Marks and a Major Wilderness. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 10:16, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :thx for the welcome. When i wrote that, the build article stated to use 3 minor marks and 2 minor wilderness, and not Major or Superior runes. ::Ah, ok. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 22:19, 5 July 2007 (CEST) :::Excuse me for failing. --Neoprog 08:42, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Accounts You should make one. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 12:30, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :I remember a message almost exactly thesame on the unoff 'Wiki. Except it was a lot longer. Here. Do you have to type the skillnames if you're logged on, too? Cause if you don't have to, I might just consider making an account... It's annoying as pidgeons crap on a staircase on a rainy day in May... --84.24.206.123 12:33, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::What skillnames? If you mean when writing builds (i doubt), you do have to... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 12:41, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::Try editing as an anon, then :P --84.24.206.123 12:50, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok, i tried and i see what you mean. You don't need to do that when logged in. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 14:03, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Sparked my interest in an account. But, I'm still damn lazy. And don't really contribute a lot, imo. --84.24.206.123 14:06, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well i think you contribute more than most people with accounts lol =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:12{GMT}18/05/MMVIII 09:12, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well that's pathetic... --84.24.206.123 13:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Accounts are for the weak. --20pxGuildof 13:28, 23 May 2008 (EDT) "gift" Harms someone's eyes, I removed. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:24, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Bah, that was the idea... --84.24.206.123 01:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::That gift was awesome and I'm pretty sure Igor can't edit your user page, he is certainly not an admin. Put it back if you want. - 16:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Why should I give a damn. If you really want it, put it back yourself. --84.24.206.123 17:41, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Done. Lord of all tyria 17:43, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It hurts the eyes!!! MY EYES!!! ARGHHHH!!!! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:10, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::How about, don't look at it. No one is forcing you to. - 13:20, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::+1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:27, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But I click on his naem and it appears he has no talk page link. D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:50, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Easy solution. Don't try to talk to him ever again. - 14:28, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Why? D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:40, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So we don't have to read your whines about your eyes basically ;) Brandnew. 14:46, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::BUT IT HURTS MAH EYES!! AARGHHH!!! D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:47, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I can't make a custom sig, so however much I'd want to help you, I can't. --84.24.206.123 10:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I use that ascii character to represent my stress level. It's a good character. Very nice. GJ on your user page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:30, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Have a guess where I stole it from. Also; thanks, I suppose? --84.24.206.123 10:49, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You're welcome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) I thought the point was to see what you wanted by making arbitrary patterns in your mind, like an ink blot test. Or the constellations (other than the dippers). --Mafaraxas (talk) 09:53, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :For example, I saw a sine wave, so... I secretly want to have sex with my mother? --Mafaraxas (talk) 09:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, it's just an optical illusion. A normal brain (warning, very rare) will show black dots in the white areas between the corners of the black boxes. If that doesn't make sense: Neither do you, so we'd have something in common. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:59, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Now that you mention it, I remember it being mentioned in my freshman Psychology. Doesn't mean it can't be an ink-blot test too, though. And I was referencing Freud, who's famous for interpreting dreams as a subconscious desire to have sex with your mother (I probably oversimplified that x100). Also known as the Oedipus complex. If I still don't make sense, that's too bad. --Mafaraxas (talk) 10:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ink blots, or Rorshach tests (pretty sure I butchered that one) rely on the fact that (most) human brains perform this rather amusing thing called "projection". In short, if someone doesn't know what something is, their brain makes projections and judgements based on past experiences, biases, etc. For instance, a lot of people feel very nervous if they hear strange noises in the dark. Even in the relative safety of their own homes. Children will often imagine them as monsters, most adults have more realistic fears such as someone breaking into their home or even something as mundane as a mouse. - 10:16, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::In other words, I want to have sex with my mother. --Mafaraxas (talk) 10:21, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Who doesn't? The woman's a fiend. My cock is dripping like a leaky faucet just thinking about her. - 10:26, 11 August 2008 (EDT) My r spike fail I dont even know what you're talking about. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:25, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Did it on purpose Dont is more helpful than Misfate. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) STFU Way to encourage Selket to continue the STFUs. 13:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Just an FYI: ''You were encouraging him to continue, by being such a moron and by not stopping when he damn well asked you to. Don't accuse me of your faults. --84.24.206.123 13:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::"ChoytW: You are being an idiot. You know he wont say a damn thing civil under these circumstances. Selket: Don't bother. --84.24.206.123 12:58, 23 July 2008 (EDT)" regardless of whether or not I prodded him, and I didn't, "Selekt: Don't bother" is encouraging him. As for encouraging, perhaps. After I got the answer of, "quit annoying me" I should've gone to an admin, but thought he was a bit more mature than to refuse to give the build he was referencing. Obviously I was wrong. 13:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::: "Don't bother" as in "Don't bother replying". Was it that hard to see I was saying he shouldn't bother trying to get you to fuck off his talk? --84.24.206.123 13:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Apparently. I apologize if I was wrong, but this is how I saw it: Choytw he won't be civil, selket don't both trying to be. Only because of the positioning. Yet again another example of how things can be misconstrued over the internet. 13:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) So I herd You got an account on a site you don't like Oo. Brandnew. 11:31, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :"doesn't really prefer PvX" != Doesn't like. That was mainly cause of the gay skillname typing. --Srs Beans 11:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::O. Brandnew. 11:34, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::B. --Srs Beans 11:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::is sexy? OB are tampons right?O_o - well, unless you got some unhealthy fetishes. - Brandnew. 11:38, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Lawl, no, just the letter B is sexy. Yes, OB is a tampon brand, btw. --Srs Beans 11:39, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh. Well, B DOES start brandnew tbh, more Fond of 'F' though. Brandnew. 11:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Is it your birthday yet? Brandnew. 10:25, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :>20 days to go. --Srs Beans 10:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::F is the way F'orward Frosty No U! 10:28, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::And F is '''F'ucked up. Why move when you're already just fine? I mean, you have a chance it'll be better, but perhaps you'll fall into a deep dark hole and suffocate because some hairy worm climbs into your throat. --Srs Beans 10:30, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Congrats on making an account. Now go make a manly signature ;o '''~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:50, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Or get dont to make you one cuz it'll look way nicer then ;o Brandnew. 16:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Or just use a dum link, for the sake of being damn lazy. --Srs Beans 18:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Take it or leave it: › SRS BEANS ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll make better one that that tommorrow! It'll include a bean. Brandnew. 18:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::But mine is like totally serious ;o ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::But it's, like, in caps. --Srs Beans 18:30, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::But, like, caps rule. Should be › SRS BEANS ' though imho --'Sazzy ' 07:20, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::BUT, LIKE, CAPS ONLY RULE IN TEXT. CAPSED SIGS ARE MEH. IMO. So there. --Srs Beans 07:23, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But, like, remove the excessive amount of caps then: '› Srs Beans ' --'Sazzy ' 07:42, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Small caps anyone? So everyone can be happy. ;o '› Srs Beans ' '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:37, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I don't like tbh xP --'Sazzy ' 10:42, 2 August 2008 (EDT) SRSBEANS R SRS. Too bad it isn't allowed due to major line breakage. It has caps ^^ --Srs Beans 10:46, 2 August 2008 (EDT) y/n? - 07:28, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :That is one motherfucking serious bean. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Much srsness. y --Srs Beans 07:38, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::needs to be resized to 19-ish pixels if you want to use it for a sig. I can do it later. - 07:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ino. I'll wait. Btw, looks as much like a bean as a potato. --Srs Beans 07:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Needs to be kidney bean red imo. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wouldn't insult a lima bean as fucking srs bsns as that if I were you. - 08:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) imo. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Panic's is better. You can hardly see a srs face on yours. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Just for you GoD I beefed up the brightness and contrast, I'm sure anyone can fiddle with that stuff to get the perfect kidney bean if Srs Beans wants one instead of a Lima bean. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:40, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::I think I need to find a red-speckled kidney bean. The only bean more serious than the dreaded lima. - 10:42, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Serious jelly bean is fucking serious, okay? - 10:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::So srs it hurts. --Srs Beans 10:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Srs jelly bean is pretty win, I sort of wonder how win a srs broad bean would be, then again, his name IS srs beans, maybe his signature should be a compilation of all the beans, could end up too small to see though unless it were quite wide. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) perhaps? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Does anyone else think mafia when they see that? "We'll make youz an offer youz can't refooz." "Yeh! Yeh! An offer, see?" - 11:15, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Defo.. Needs black hats and long black coats. --Srs Beans 11:36, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Addendum: Can't you guys make them legit as per PvX:SING? Srs beans are srsly higher than 19px :< --Srs Beans 11:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::The kidney and lima beans are "illegal", the jelly bean isn't, and all three I can try and fix in about an hour. - 11:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Srs Jelly Bean page says 20px high (which also does not break text alignment (or something like that)... ) --Srs Beans 11:41, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I thought it was 20px max. On the plus side I think there's a row of white pixels across the bottom I can chop off. And a srsly srs fukn jelly bean noone will mess with tbh. - 11:44, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you say which one you want it's easy for us to make em legal. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The composition of beans even has an alpha channel! Because I needed it to make the white backgrounds not overlap, otherwise I would have had to use microsoft paint instead of the gimp. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) omfg... childhood flashbacks. All these facey beans remind me of these toys I had: http://www.virtualtoychest.com/f/foodfighters/foodfighters.html. Wow I can't believe I forgot about something so very epic. - 11:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :That's indeed very epic. Also, Misery: I'd like the Bean Mafia ^^ --Srs Beans 12:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Those are your toys? What. The. Fuck.--'Sazzy ' 12:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's 19 px now, there were some scaling artefacts, but it doesn't seem too bad to me, I can try and fix them if you want, or if you are happy my work here is done. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:50, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Obaby. Opeenjuns? Perhaps a different text color... --'› Srs Beans ' 13:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Food Fighters were awesome. I don't go around making fun of your fern toys, do I, Misery? - 13:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't blame Misery for Sazzy's comments tbh. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ hahaha --'Sazzy ' 14:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ lolfail - 14:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT) We need an RC for GvG again, if you want to join us. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:49, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Why else would I camp your GH? --'› Srs Beans ' 13:53, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Your sig I want to eat it. (srsly are those jelly beans? nom nom nom) --Underwood 23:26, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :It's a kidney bean, a jelly bean and a lima bean, srs beans. Please read above. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:51, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Reading sucks --Underwood 21:05, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::You swallow ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:53, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I'm the best at swallowing. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:33, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That's what she said. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:38, 11 August 2008 (EDT) I herd ur srs bsns ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:10, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Srsly. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:11, 13 August 2008 (EDT) u can has ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :I has nao. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:13, 13 August 2008 (EDT) I just noticed the arrow at the beginning of your sig. You can replace it with →, looks slightly neater imho. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:46, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :It would look like this: --→. Which looks kinda neat, actually... I press the Magical Sign Button Magical Sign Button, fyi :P --'› Srs Beans ' 15:13, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Oic. I've never ever used that one o.O ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ I've never known about until someone told me like 5 seconds ago or so. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:16, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It was the first thing I tried on the toolbar (turned out to be something a lot different, but oh well)... The second being he Media file link ^^' --'› Srs Beans ' 15:18, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Ever heard of the Trial and Error method? Well, we have Testing and Trashing method. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) <3 Brandnew. 02:30, 20 August 2008 (EDT) hai Whoru on Guildwiki/GWW, if you have a username on either? I am irritated with my lack of knowledge pertaining to your identity. --Shadowcrest 00:10, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Guess → I have a username on both Wikis, but I only RC-haunt GW2W and GWiki, with the sole exception that when GWiki is down, I check GWW's RC. I live in a completely different time zone than you, and thus we don't see each other online long unless I stay up late. I only play GW once in a while lately. More often I'm occupied with semi-ancient games.. :Shouldn't be that hard now. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:32, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Diablo 2 System Shock 2 Deus Ex Baldur's Gate. y/n --71.229.253.172 05:35, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::y (mod). n. n. n. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:37, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Diablo Median, ye? --71.229.253.172 05:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Score. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:40, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::+1 --71.229.253.172 05:41, 21 August 2008 (EDT) tabslang is killing my english skills :::::::Evidently. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Forsooth. --71.229.253.172 05:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Correct methinks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:22{GMT}21-08-MMVIII :::::::Tabslang is the most amazing language ever invented. You can say a sentence that has 3-4 possible meanings in half the time it would normally take to say something with one meaning. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:45, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Tabslang? Tab as in you? Isn't that just ups ^ ups ^ ups ^ ups ^ ups ^ ups ^ ups? :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:29, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You forgot mudkip and piplup tbh.Brandnew. 07:33, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah and occasionally DORIAN STRONGBLADE, PERCEY LIGHTBRINGER and lately RUPERT THE WOOPER. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:34, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Don't forget c/po, d/po, euro and scrub. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:55, 21 August 2008 (EDT) VoTabulary.19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 13:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :This has told me nothing other than your time zone is not behind mine (which is GMT-5), I think. Many GWiki users don't play GW much. --Shadowcrest 18:22, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::His is GMT+1. Brandnew. 18:49, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::Which is possible Netherlands. Progr, Viper? Cress and Gimme are American, so idk. --Shadowcrest 22:10, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I thought you'd know with just that already. Esp since Prog is going to college and stuff. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:13, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::All this tells me is that you live in a specific time zone (which you didn't even tell me) and that you play Diablo 2, which is quite the popular game. QQ --Shadowcrest 12:10, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You gave 2 possibilities and I ruled one out >.> Also: Neoprog. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:34, 22 August 2008 (EDT) so i herd your sexy talk page needs more love :PvXwiki has been restored with DB snapshot from 23.08.2008. All latest edits has been lost... ::and so on , and so on , .. [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:43, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::note: I was kinda really bored =][[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:44, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I got lost in that shitload. I had to chop it down a bit to get out. Also, why me... --'› Srs Beans ' 16:02, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::rofl FFS XD cuz u = second person i saw on Godliest's talk page =)[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:07, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Dutch Club Fag. :> Brandnew. 13:56, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Wikifailfagt <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 13:57, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Luxon Guild Noone in my Flist is in a Luxon guild. Treehugging fgts. Can anyone guest me (Little Iightning (note the typo)) and Warwick Leah in a Luxon guild? --'› Srs Beans ' 13:38, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :I'll guest you to mine. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:40, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Muchos gracias. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:41, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Need again --'› Srs Beans ' 14:36, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :Still need? Or was it only for fachsun weekend?Tookey 12:22, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Umm... even before the Faction weekend, lol. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:57, 13 October 2008 (EDT) anton and longcat thank you [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 21:40, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :You're welcome :) --'› Srs Beans ' 06:37, 3 October 2008 (EDT) As per the article below the person seen to the right is your ruler. http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_and_chips [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:33, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :I live in Cannabisland, tbh. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:00, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Netherlands is serieuze bedoening, or srz bdnng. I prefer the English version, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:31, 26 October 2008 (EDT) you... ...are srs. that is all. Effin NPA's 22:57, 11 December 2008 (EST) So Build:Team - Blades of Destruction-- ChristmasRelyk 17:21, 13 December 2008 (EST) :I saw already. All I could think of was; Wayyy too little MoP spam. Make use of that glitchy imba behaviour. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:22, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::Also, I lolled at "Maintain Hundred Blades". 15 dur, 25 rech. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:23, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::Maintain=as much as possible duh-- ChristmasRelyk 17:32, 13 December 2008 (EST) Beastial ox deep wound in variant via impale XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:03, 14 December 2008 (EST) :And reduce your overall damage, which would still make it a weak spike. No. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:05, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::aww [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:12, 14 December 2008 (EST) Anyone up for some weird RoJ shit in Urgoz Warren? We need someone with 3 Monk heroes and /N for NT or CC go go go ^ --'› Srs Beans ' 09:36, 10 January 2009 (EST) :B-b-but I hear PvE is a "cspacefest", so why do you want the monks to use RoJ? TedTheFarmer 19:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Dumb troll. --'-Chaos-' 19:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pwnagemuffin contest grats u won 2nd place, tell me when u wana collect ur reward [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:40, 11 January 2009 (EST) :Eh, I'll take the golds, unless Godbox decides to not take the 50k <3 --'› Srs Beans ' 11:47, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::im in game right now, add pwnagemuffin, [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:50, 11 January 2009 (EST) ohai yea we are SF spiking right now.fail in courtyard is lol@stairs.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 17:10, 11 January 2009 (EST) nova fails :And you felt you needed to state something I already knew because? --'› Srs Beans ' 17:14, 11 January 2009 (EST) because*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 17:26, 11 January 2009 (EST) :SF spike really farms courtyard (sure you die fast, but you blow their ghostlys the shit up so they cant cap anyway=\) Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:12, 13 January 2009 (EST) ::Depending on how leet your team is, yeah. I was Monking; did you expect anything good to spew from that? --'› Srs Beans ' 08:46, 14 January 2009 (EST) congratulations you need to vote this. 18:10, 13 January 2009 (EST) :IT ARENT RITS IT ARE DERVISHES NOOBER Ricky vantof 09:40, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::I knew that. I'm just still sleeping. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:56, 14 January 2009 (EST) You need a new sig Just a suggestion. Oh, and get off my nuts today. It's more annoying than when Chaos does it. 16:09, 2 February 2009 :No u. :Also, wtf? :Kthx. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:34, 2 February 2009 (EST)